russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Family
Fighting Family is the Philippine 30-minute celebrity game show aired on Viva-TV on IBC-13 co-produced with Endemol, which debuted on June 11, 2011 is based on the BrainTeaser franchise and the Philippine version similar to Nickelodeon's BrainSurge. The show is hosted by actor-singer-host Dingdong Avanzado, the show is your favorite Viva stars. Presented by PLDT and Globe. Other sponsors are the Via Mare Restaurants, which hosts the contestants during their participation in the contest, which provides the wardrobe for host. The show aired its last episode on September 22, 2012. Host *Dingdong Avanzado Format Fighting Family's challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants for the Viva celebrities. 'Level One: SuperTease' The contestants/teams begin by playing a series of visual puzzles. There were six puzzles, worth 10, 20, 30, 40, 50, and 100 points each (for a maximum of 250 points). Each solution is a number that the players need to enter using their keypads. The contestants/teams have 10 seconds to lock in their answers. The four highest-scoring contestants/teams advance to the next round (ties are broken by how quickly the contestants/teams entered their answers; if the two teams tied for last place entered their answers at the same time in season 3, a tiebreaker puzzle is played instead); all eliminated contestants/teams in this and future levels are sent down the "SuperDrain", a slide formed as a human ear containing "ear wax" foam. 'Level Two: Fighting Fart' During the second round, the four remaining contestants/teams are told a story from a book read by the host and are asked questions in turn about the story. Contestants/teams lock in their answers by sitting down on a chair. If a contestant/team gets a question wrong, the chair makes a farting noise, and the contestant/team is pulled backwards through a paper "tooth" of a large face (made to resemble host Bobby) and eliminated from further play. This continues until two contestants/teams remain. 'Knockout Round' In the Knockout round, the two remaining contestants/teams have ten seconds to memorize a grid of 16 numbers containing 8 pairs of images from the story. The contestants/teams then take turns matching pairs of images from the story. Once either contestant makes a mistake, the player who makes the next match wins the game in a sudden-death match. At this point, the contestant/team that lost in this round and the 2 eliminated contestants/teams from Level 2 all go down the Super Drain. 'Level Three: Brain Trip' For the bonus round, the contestant must successfully trace out three paths on grids within 90 seconds. The first path is six squares on a 4x4 grid, the second is eight squares on a 5x5 grid, and the third is ten squares on a 6x6 grid; squares are always connected (horizontally, vertically, or diagonally). Each square has an actuator in the middle that must be stepped on to activate the square. Contestants see each path twice; the clock starts running when the contestant first activates a square. After completing a path successfully, the contestant must step on an actuator outside the board to stop the clock. Contestants are told immediately when they make a mistake; they must return to the start and view the pattern again before being allowed to continue; when viewing the pattern after a mistake, the clock continues to run. Contestants can win three prizes, one for completing each of the three paths; any prizes they win on one stage are safe no matter what happens later. Contestants who fail to complete all three boards must go down the Brain Drain, while contestants who succeed are slimed in network tradition. Specials 'Celebrity episodes' Two celebrity episodes featuring Viva stars; the latter two clusters featured other Viva stars, musical stars and athletes. The celebrities play for a member of the audience selected at random, who wins any prizes won by the celebrity during the game, and is slimed with the celebrity for a bonus round win, or sent down the Star Drain for a loss. 'Girls vs. Boys' During the first week of the second season, the audience was divided into two sections, each with a group of a different gender. In each episode, male contestants wore green and female contestants wore purple. If a male contestant won, male audience members received a green Fighting Family t-shirt. If a female contestant won, female audience members received a purple t-shirt. References See also *Viva-TV introduces new game shows called Sabado Night Game *WINX CLUB become the phenomenon TV ratings almost 50% widens lead nationwide *Kirarin hits the new popstar princess Sarah External links *Official Website *Fighting Family on Facebook *Fighting Family on Twitter *Fighting Family on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Game shows in the Philippines Viva-TV Category:2011 television series debuts